meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033b
11:43:01 PM Kali: Allys leads Iskandar to what is, apparently, her room. It's quite small, but it has a lot of personal touches--rich-looking embroidery, expensive, very soft rugs. 11:48:50 PM Kali: She closes the door behind them and eyes Isk. 11:50:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around. "Very nice." 11:52:07 PM Kali: Allys: Thank you. ... I apologize. 11:52:18 PM Iskandar: For what? 11:55:04 PM Kali: Allys: I've been extremely rude to you. ... more so than usual. 11:56:22 PM Iskandar: Oh. Why? 11:56:46 PM Iskandar: I mean, I have a very healthy ego, and even I know that I rub a lot of people the wrong way. 11:58:28 PM Kali: Allys: I wasn't sure what you were up to. And I assumed it was "no good." 11:59:22 PM Iskandar: Oh. What did you suspect I was up to? AM Kali: Allys: I don't know. Most of the dragons we've had contact with haven't been good people. I suppose it's skewed my perception--though most humans aren't good people either. AM Iskandar: I didn't have a lot of contact with humans when I was fully dragoned up. AM Kali: Allys: They're not very smart and they usually smell bad. AM Iskandar: Usually. AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Well, I appreciate the apology." AM Kali: Allys: I hate apologizing. In this case it was warranted. AM Kali: Allys: ... also... AM Iskandar: Iskandar raises an eyebrow. AM Kali: Allys: ... I would like your assistance. AM Iskandar: With what? AM Kali: Allys: I'm not a dragon. AM Kali: Allys: I'm not very good at thinking like one. While Bahamut certainly doesn't demand I do so... it's difficult to explain. I'm not very spiritual, I suppose. AM Iskandar: Aren't you a priest? I thought spirituality was required. AM Kali: Allys: Less than you would think. AM Iskandar: I can't make you a dragon, I'm afraid. AM Kali: Allys: I don't want to be a dragon. I want to ... think more like one. AM Iskandar: ... well, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. But... why? AM Kali: Allys: I'm trying to be a priest and I'm not very good at it, all right? AM Kali: She glares. AM Iskandar: So, you want dragon lessons? AM Kali: Allys: ... yes. AM Kali: Allys: I can't work out what to do with my hoard. AM Iskandar: You have a hoard? AM Kali: Allys: I'm wearing most of it. AM Kali: She gestures to her gold-and-ruby jewelry--bracelets, arm cuffs worn over the sleeves, a necklace, even a jewel on a chain holding her hair together. AM Iskandar: Oh. AM Kali: Allys: Most of the rest is in magic items. AM Kali: Allys: And money. That's in a bag of holding, which doesn't seem very... dragonish. AM Iskandar: Well, for the most part, we keep our hoards in caves. Not with us. AM Iskandar: Someplace secure, and hidden. AM Kali: Allys: In my room, then? AM Iskandar: Might be a good start. We generally sleep in our hoards. Or at least close to them. AM Kali: Allys: The only way that'd work is if I bought a very expensive magic blanket. ... perhaps a rug. AM Iskandar: You can ask Nation to make you a small cave in here, or something. AM Kali: Allys: ... how would I go about making it comfortable for a humanoid, then? AM Iskandar: It's not. I tried, but had to settle for sleeping near it. You could ask Nation to make a small cave under your bed. AM Kali: Allys: I hate asking for things. Do dragons ask for things? AM Iskandar: When we want something, yes. Not necessarily when we *need* something, though. AM Kali: Allys: All right. AM Iskandar: So you don't fight? AM Kali: Allys: I don't fight. AM Iskandar: Why? AM Kali: Allys: ... we were in a war. AM Iskandar: Yeah? AM Kali: Allys: ... I enjoyed it a great deal. And I was good at it. And it destroyed my brother. AM Iskandar: So you gave it up. AM Kali: Allys: Yes. AM Iskandar: Restraint isn't something dragons do very well. AM Iskandar: ...but Elder Brother likes people to keep their word, so... I guess it evens up. AM Kali: Allys: I don't do restraint well either. AM Iskandar: Maybe you're more dragon than you thought. AM Kali: She grins at him. AM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles back. AM Kali: Allys: It's not a bad match. AM Iskandar: What's not? AM Kali: Allys: Bahamut and I. AM Kali: Allys: I imagine he also finds it difficult sometimes not to take a bite out of people who annoy him. AM Iskandar: Generally. Lucikly you don't need restraint when most folk are too scared of you to annoy you. AM Kali: Allys: I am less terrifying these days. AM Iskandar: Because of the no-fighting thing? AM Kali: Allys: Yes. AM Iskandar: That's a quandry. AM Kali: Allys: Is it? Do I need to find another way to be more frightening? AM Iskandar: Generally. Intimidation is a big thing for us. AM Kali: Allys: Do you have any suggestions? AM Iskandar: Well, I wouldn't advertise the non-violence. Maybe carry a sword around for show. AM Kali: Allys: Hmph. I don't need a sword. AM Iskandar: The point is not to use it. To make people think you'll use it. AM Kali: Allys: I don't want people to think I'll use it. I want them to know I won't, no matter what they do, so they can shove it up their arses. AM Iskandar: So, it's aggressive pacificism, then. AM Kali: Allys: Yes. AM Iskandar: hmmm. Interesting. AM Kali: Allys: Why is it interesting? AM Iskandar: I just wonder if there's a way to scare people with it. AM Kali: Allys: It takes a lot of guts not to fight, especially when you really want to. AM Iskandar: I suppose it does. AM Kali: She shrugs.